Finding true love twice!
by Imprinting Magic
Summary: What happens when Taha Aki returns to La Push and finds his 3rd wife was re-incarnated. Explains the real reason Leah phased! Orginally going to be a one-shot but I want to do a whole story. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first one-shot please review. I really hope you like it!

**This takes place after Breaking Dawn!**

"Leah were are you going" Jacob yelled to her from the Cullens front porch .

"I just need to get out of here for a while Jake, The smell is getting to me. I won't be far" Leah replies rolling her eyes at him.

"Ok, just howl if you need me" Jake replies picking up Nessie to bring her back in the house. Bella was making them breakfast.

Walking to the woods I decided to phase and run for a bit. I was thinking about all that happened in my life. I don't mind phasing so much now that I don't have to hear in Sam's head anymore. I will be internally grateful that Jacob let me in his pack. Don't get me wrong I hate what became of me and how my world changed drastically. Most of all I miss being a normal girl. Doing normal girl things like going out to movies with friends. Shopping for clothes and having them last more then a few days with my known temper.

As I ran down to the stream to clean myself off. I looked to my side and saw a large wolf like ourselves. This wolf had light golden fur and the most deepest chocolate eyes I've ever seen. He seemed to be even larger then Jacob and Sam.

The wolf looked up seeing me and froze. When I looked back into his eyes I saw everything I ever wanted and needed. I put on this earth to be protect him and make him safe. I would do anything for him. Oh My God I just imprinted..

I looking at the wolf I could see him start to shake. His eyes never left my face. He cocked his head at me and took off with speed to the tree's.

I was shocked he left me, everyone I love always leaves me. I wanted to run to him and find out who this wolf was that took my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taha Aki point of view**

After many years I have finally decided to come home. After so many years I felt like I really became the wolf completely. I don't know if I can even remember what it was like to eat cooked meals or stand on two feet.

I wonder what my tribal home is like now? I hope the land that I lived on for so many years were taken care of, and not destroyed by man?

I had just made it across the ocean and was almost home when I stopped for a drink of water. I could suddenly feel a presence of someone and looked up to see the most beautiful wolf in the world looking at me. The wolf meant everything to me.

I started to lightly shake. The man in me imprinted, but how was that possible. I have already found my sole mate years ago. A person has one sole mate right? Wait I just imprinted on a wolf? There are no woman that has ever shifted, only men?

I needed to get out of here and fast. I still remember my Bhakti (name means devotion). I can still remember her face that lighted up every time I came near her. I remember her voice and laugh. The gentle way that she would touch me. My life was complete when I was with her. I also remember watching her choose her own death so that she could save me from my own.

**Flashback**

"I promise you Bhakti we will have a long life together" I said kissing her forehead.

"You will always be my world, my reason for breathing." Getting down on one knee I removed the promise bracelet that was on her right wrist.

" I love you with all of my heart and then some. Nothing will ever separate us, I promise. I will be with you until the end of time. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife". Pulling on the wedding ring and her right hand at the same time.

Tears fell from her eyes at that moment. "I love you Taha Aki, yes I will marry you" she said threw her tears, as she fell down to her knee's and wrapped her long arms around me.

As I picked her up off of the ground spinning her around "I am the so happy now. I have everything I ever wanted and needed."

"No not everything" she says smiling at me.

I will give you whatever you want, just name it and it's yours." I said knowing that whatever she wanted or needing I would provide for her.

"I want to start a family with you. I want to be a mother and have

children running around as happy as we are right now." "I want to grow old with you in my arms never letting go." She says in a small whisper in my ear.

"We can work on that right now if you like". I start kissing her mouth before she pushes me away.

"Taha Aki, you are going to have to wait for my wedding night. I want to be married in white, not three months pregnant." She tells me whacking the silly grin off of my face.

'Sorry I can't help myself. Your beauty is one of a kind. I can't wait to make beautiful children with you. To watch them grow up to be strong young men. I want to be able to fall asleep with you, and have your face be the first thing I see in the morning." with one final kiss we start walking toward her fathers house to announce are wedding plans.

"Taha Aki, I promise nothing, not even death will keep us apart. I will always find some way to be with you forever." Smiling at me as we walk hand and hand to her family's house.

**End of Flashback**

I tried to run away but whenever I tried to leave the area my heart began to hurt. Was I doomed to spend the rest of my life as a wolf? How could I have imprinted on an animal. I was to spend the rest of my life protecting and keeping a animal that I could hold or speak to safe. I lost everything when I lost Bhakti that day. How would I find the courage to start again? Could I allow myself to love again?

**Just to help some confusion due to the two packs forming Taha aki can't hear either of them yet. Well I hope you like the story so far. I love reviews it helps me write fast. I take them from everyone, not just people that log on to the accounts. So please hit the green button and let me know!!!!! Please have a safe and wonderful Christmas……. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah**

**Why does this always have to happen to me? I just watched the wolf of my dreams leave! Wait, what am I saying I just imprinted on a wolf. Could my life get any more screwed up than it already is?**

**Running back threw the forest at the speed of light. I start screaming for Jacob to come out front of the house. I know that Edward can hear me. **

**When I arrive I howled for Jacob to follow me back into the woods. **

**As soon as Jacob see's me he phases not even bothering to remove his clothes. **

"**What wrong Leah, are you hurt? He asks walking around my body looking for bruises or cuts on me. **

"**Jake, I just imprinted, on a wolf! **

"**Congratulations Leah who is he, I didn't know anyone else phased.**

"**No! Jackass I imprinted on a huge wolf. A real one, why me, why me." I laid myself on the ground and started to cry.**

"**I don't understand Leah, show me what happened? **

**I started showing him my memories of what took place. Trying to get in every last detail of what happened. "The wolf just looked at me and ran away." I kept repeating to myself.**

"**Leah I want you to go back home. I'll be over there shortly. I am going to check with Sam to see if anyone new phased. I don't think that you could of imprinted on a animal. Don't worry we will get to the bottom of this. **

"**Thanks Jake was all muster up." I lifted my body up. My heart needed to be close to that wolf. I could feel the pain of the rejection from not accepting me. I thought that the pain from loosing Sam was intense but this feeling was far worse. I can't do this all over again. I just can't, I don't have it in me.**

**Getting in my house I went straight to my room and laid down in my bed. I have never cried so hard in my life. **

**Taha Aki**

**I was right in back at square one. I could see my village in front of me. I just laid down my head between my paws. I keep picturing the that wolf's face. **

**I was almost asleep when I heard large paws coming straight behind me. As I looked up I saw another large wolf with brown fur this time. **

**Nothing prepared me for what happen next. This wolf turned into a man. **

"**Sam" he yelled out to another man on the back of the house. "We have a problem, Leah just imprinted, There seems to be a new wolf in town. Gather everyone we need to search for it now"**

**With hearing his words, I got up and once again became human. The name Leah means Mother of the tribe. Could it really be her back like she promised me a long time ago. Could Bhakti really have came back to me. **

**Without realizing what I was doing? I walked out by these two men. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Anyone and everyone can review! Just hit that green button. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Taha Aki Point of view

As I started walking toward these two strange men I realized that they two must have the power to shape shift. Some how the curse must of came back. The only explanation there was vampires near!

The two young men were still speaking to themselves when then turned and noticed me standing there.

"Hello" I said looking at them. I overheard that you are looking for a wolf of mass size.

Not knowing what to say both young men looked at each other.

"What are you talking about, we are not looking for a wolf. Who are you anyway?" Jacob asked the stranger.

"My name is Taha Aki, ring a bell maybe young one."

Both of the boy's mouth dropped to the floor. Silence filled the air for a good two minutes, before Sam finally found his voice again.

"Did you just say your name is Taha Aki, no way your lying to us? Now who are you really? Trust me when I say that we are not the type of people that can easily tricked by are on legends.

Well this is not working out well. I thought to myself as I stepped back, removed my shorts and phased for them to see for themselves.

As I was in my wolf form both young men just froze and whispered "holy shit it's really him"!

After phasing back to my human self, I asked them. "Now should we try this again, or are you still going to tell me you are not trying to find me."

"Sorry both of the young men replied.

"It's just that we never believed that you would still be alive after all these years." Sam said looking straight at me.

"I am happy to finally meet you Taha, Aki, but I don't understand why you came back after all these years" Jacob questioned.

"I came back to check my people. I have been coming back every once in a while. I run through the woods check for danger and then leave the human world behind me. However this time I was in the water when I saw the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. My heart stopped moving; the world had no meaning without this wolf. I saw you phase coming out of the woods a minute ago, calling this other boy saying the name Leah, is that the name of this wolf."

"Yes, that's her name" Jacob answered, did you imprint on her."

"She is a her, thank you" I said to myself. In my mind I was picturing Bhakti face. I would finally be able to hold her close to me, and love her again. To feel like the man, I once was, when I was with her, before she was taken from me.

"Is there a way that I could wash up and meet my Bhakti, again?

"Bhakti" Sam asked, I thought you wanted to meet Leah?

"Yes I do It's just; I believe that she is my third wife that came back to me after so many years ago!"

"You can take a shower in my house. My wife is not home yet from the store. I will show you the way. Jake give me a minute before you get Leah, I need to talk to you."

"Sam's point of view"

After I showed Taha Aki where the shower was, and how to use it. I went outside to talk to Jake about what was going on!

"So what do you think about what is going on" I asked him

"Well for once I am in shock! I don't know what to think. He imprinted on Leah so I hope everything will work out in the end." Jake told me in a confused voice.

"Why of all people did he have to imprint on my Leah?" I asked out loud to myself.

"Your Leah, Sam" Jake said in a condescending voice.

"You know what I mean Jake! What if she is not what he looking for. What if she is not his sweet third wife? Do you have any idea how this will effect her, if she is not what he is looking for? He is picturing another woman Jake, another damn woman not the real Leah!" Sam starts to shake at the thought of Leah heart getting hurt a second time.

"Look I know Sam, but are hands are tied. There is nothing else we can do at this point but see what happens. Hopefully we don't have to pick up the pieces, but they both imprinted on each other. I don't think that they could hurt each other? Jake tells Sam as he places his arm on him to calm him down.

"We need to be there when they meet each other face to face. I know about the imprint but there is something about it that is rubbing me the wrong way? Lets have them meet at the bonfire tonight so that we are all there just in case something goes wrong. I also think Bill, Old Quil, Su,e and the rest of the pack will want to meet him." Sam says already planning it in his head.

"Ok, I agree I am going to see Leah and explain what is going on!" Jake says getting up and walking toward Leah house.

**Sorry this chapter is not longer; I have some ideas for next chapter. The next chapter will be very long. I just needed to set the mood. Now it's up to you, do you want Leah to look like Bhakti or not. Let me know, majority wins. Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jacobs Point of view

After my conversation with Sam, I left in search for Leah. I know that I told her to go home, but Leah rarely listens to anyone. To my great surprise I did find her in her room. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. I could see the dried tears in her face. Well I thought to myself "It's now or never."

"Leah" I said as I sat down on her bed; gently placing my arms are her to wake her up.

"Go way Seth" she whispered turning around away from me.

"Leah, it's Jacob time to get up we need to talk." I could feel myself getting nervous about how she was going to react.

"Jacob" She sprung out of her bed quickly.

"What are you doing here? Did you figure out what was going on? Don't just stare at me open you mouth and talk, damn it Jacob!" She was talking a mile a minute looking around her room, like I brought a huge wolf in here with me or something.

"Calm down already Leah! Yes I found your wolf, or should I say he found me."

"What! He found you; the wolf is a he, a real human person. Where is he at; did you bring him with you?" Jumping out of the bed. She looked like a mad woman. "Jacob where is he at, what the hell is going on. Did someone shift I don't know about.

Well he did shifted before you, and you already know about him, I thought to myself.

"Are you going to answer my question or not? What's wrong is he hurt? Does he not want anything to do with me? Jacob, for the love of God what is going on?

"Calm down Leah, everything is fine. You need to sit down, so I can tell you what is going on ok.

With that Leah sit Indian style on her bed, she looked happy, confused, hurt, and understanding all at the same time.

"Leah" I began not knowing how to really to start this conversation with her.

"I went over by Sam's house and told him what happened. We were going to call everyone together in search of this wolf you found. When all of a sudden a man walked up behind us, asking if we were looking for a wolf. At first we thought that he was just messing with us overhearing or conversation or something. Then we received the shock of are life, when the man phased in front of our very eye's. He told us who he was and he wants to meet you tonight at the bonfire. So you will have a chance to meet him in person then." As I looked up at her, she looked so happy. The old Leah post Sam's break up was back. I started to get up to let her get ready, when she asked the question I didn't want to answer.

"Jake wait, what is my imprints name? She asked my still with a smile on her face.

With a deep breath I said, " Taha Aki, he is back Leah!"

Within seconds of hearing this Leah Clearwater fainted into my arms.

Sam's point of view

I picked up the phone and started calling tribal members. I had everyone meet over at Billy's house for an urgent meeting with me. When I arrived there was a strange tension in the air.

"Sam what's wrong now?" Billy asked, thinking about Jacob's own safety.

Looking around at everyone before I answered him "Everyone, Taha Aki, came back here. Jacob and I just spoke with him a little while ago."

Everyone started talking at once to me.

"What, when did he come back?" Sue asked

"How long have you known, before telling us?" Quil Senior questioned me.

"How long is he staying, can we please meet him?" Billy asked with a shocked voice.

"I will answer all of your questions guys, one at a time please." I told them.

"First of all, he found Jacob and me talking in my backyard earlier today. We didn't believe him at first so he phased in front of us both. I have no real reason why he came back here. He said he was checking the land for any danger. He said he did this every so often." After I finished my little speech everyone still had his or her mouths wide open.

"Sam, is he planning on staying here for some time?" Sue asked trying to regain some sort of mental competence.

"I honestly don't know how long he is planning to stay," I answered honestly. "I need to tell all of you that there is another problem, about this whole situation."

"What is the problem, he is one of us? Surely he means no harm to us or anyone else." Old Quil looked at me for assurance.

"I don't think that he means us any harm; however the real reason he revealed himself was only because, we knew the girl he imprinted on.

"He imprinted, but what about the third wife? Was she not his imprint; Sam who is this girl." Sue asked him

'He keeps talking about a girl named Bhakti; he thinks that she came back as Leah. He says that he imprinted on her, Leah I mean!

"So you are telling me that he is back; and that he imprinted on my daughter, thinking that she is his third wife that was born again! Sue asked me, trying to calm herself down. She looked like she was ready to phase herself.

In a very low voice Billy looked at me and asked "Does Leah know any of this."

Looking at them all, I let them know that Leah imprinted back on him. That is when Sue completely lost it and started crying for her daughter. The tears were a mix of happiness that she imprinted, and sorrow for what she now might have to go through.

After I spoke to the counsel, I called a pack meeting to let everyone know what was going on. The packs reactions were shocked to say the least. They were ok with him coming back, but when I got to the part of imprinting on Leah they were not pleased. I was most shocked at Paul's reaction; he growled and I could see the worry in his thoughts.

"She may be a pain in the ass Sam, but she is our pain in the ass, not his!" he thought to me!

We all agreed that we would watch Leah very close tonight. None of us wanted to leave them alone together yet. Especially after I told them about him thinking she was his third wife back from the dead.

Leah's point of view

After Jacob woke me up and gave me the good news about my imprint being an actual human man, I was so happy. He was talking a mile a minute, trying to get out of my room as fast as he could. Right before he was about to leave, I asked him what the persons name was. The last thing that I remembered was Jake telling me, Taha Aki was my imprint.

"Leah! Leah! Wake up please, come up don't do this to me now of all times." Jacob yelled with a worried voice.

"I'm here Jacob, just give me a minute ok." I was thinking about just how much my life right now was messed up. I finally imprint and get imprinted on, and it has to be Taha Aki of all people. It was not that I was not happy, I was. It's just I must be the poster girl of weird, and unexplained.

"Leah, are you ok now?" Jacob asked looking at my waiting for me to loose it again!

"No! Yes! I am ok I think? I am going to get ready; you said we are meeting everyone at the beach in an hour right?"

Jacob nodded his head replying yes to me.

"Jacob, I can't change with you here in my room!"

He makes one more glance at me and walks out of my room. "I wait for you downstairs Leah!"

At the Bonfire Taha Aki Point of view

Everyone was looking at me strangely. Some of the people here wanted to know what my life has been like since I left? Others wanted to know if I was planning on staying? I tried to answer as many questions that I could, for everyone around me. All in all everyone but Sam, was acting like I belonged here. I didn't understand what his problem was until I overheard a conversation about how Sam imprinted, but still loved my Bhakti. I mean what was her new name, Leah I think?

I was getting more and more pissed at him by the minute. Everything that Sam said to me came out so harshly. One of there own elder in a wheelchair made him take a walk with them. The other wolf there kept looking at me like he wanted to growl or something. This pack sure was nothing I ever seen before.

Then everyone was silent looking at the boy and girl walking down to the beach. My eyes froze in place at the girl; I wanted to cry. There Bhakti stood, more beautiful then I ever remembered. She was, and still is my reason to exist.

I stood face to face to her, my heart skipped beats. "Bhakti, you are so beautiful," I told her.

She turned her face to mine and smiled. When I leaned over to kiss her forhead, a black wolf tackled me to the ground. The one thing I could see was murder in his eyes. It couldn't be, could it; did my old enemy return also?

Well that is where I am leaving off tonight. Sorry about the slow updates. I am writing three stories at once. Check out my other story (The Best Things In Life Are Free; it's in Paul section.) Until next time please review!!!!!! Pretty please, let me know what you want to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Taha Aki point of view

As I saw a black wolf coming toward me in complete rage; I looked into his eyes and saw the eyes of my best friend/enemy.

Flashback

The first time that I had laid eyes on Bhakti, I knew that I she was the woman that I would spend the rest of my life with. Destiny had made her mine. When I looked into her eyes, I saw my unborn children.

The only problem with claiming her as mine, was the fact that she was engaged to my best friend Wali. They had been together since they were kids. Both of their family's were very happy with the arrangement. I saw the love in his eyes whenever they were together. At first I tried to hide my thoughts from him. I wanted him to be happy, and he made her happy. As long as I was in her life, I was content.

One day when I was phased, I kept thinking about her, I couldn't help myself. I had just come from her family's home. She was the most beautiful creature that ever existed in my eyes. Without realizing it, Wali had phased into his wolf body and watched in horror over my hidden confession.

The next thing that I saw was his paw to my face. I could see into his thoughts, and he wanted to kill me. I tried explaining to him, that I had no control of how I was feeling. I wish that I could undo this curse on me, but I loved her too much already.

He refused to give her up, and at first I didn't want him to. As long as she was happy, I would stay on the sidelines. I would be only her friend, and her protector, but never her lover.

As time went on Bhakti and I spent more and more time with each other. She started to see Wali less and less. When something happen, good or bad in her life she would come to me. When she needed to make important decisions, it was my opinion, and not his she asked for.

Her feelings were starting to change. I could see it in her actions, the way that she would grab my hand into hers. The way that she would lean into my body, giving me a hug at night. Still I promised Wali that we would just remain friends.

It was agonizing, my body and mind were fighting with each other, every day and night. In the end it was Bhakti herself that changed all of our lives forever. She had confessed her feeling to Wali about loving me.

He was outraged and only saw the color red. He began to shake in anger and pity. The girl he loved didn't love him back. Life as he had known it would never be the same. Before he could even control himself he changed into his inner wolf and in the process, clawed my Bhakti face forever.

Bhakti made me promise her that I would not kill him for hurting her, the way that he did. Wali himself was never the same after that night. He always remembered what he did to the love of his life. I have never completely forgiven him for that night. The air was always tense and even after he imprinted on his wife; he never completely stopped loving Bhakti. Deep down he wished for a world that we couldn't have. He wished there were no vampires in the world. He wished we never had to change, and deep down he wished that Bhakti were his again. On his deathbed he swore his new life would be different. Bhakti would finally be his once again; and this time it would be forever.

End of flashback

Turning around quickly to block my imprint from getting hurt, I phased in order to protect myself. Quickly I saw the other men at the bonfire run to us. A few of them grabbed Wali who I assume is now calling himself Sam.

He blocked them getting more and more angry by the second. Suddenly the other male Jacob phased and was standing next to me. When Sam attacked we both knocked him down. The others were holding him down until he calmed down.

When he was finally calm and phased back it was the other man that said something.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" Jacob all but yelled at him in an all to familiar alpha voice.

Looking around at everyone, he turned around and ran into the woods.

"Well that not something that you see everyday" Quil said trying to lighten the mood.

"I am so sorry" The older gentleman named Billy told me. 'I have know idea what came over him.

"It's ok, I understand what happened, and one day I will explain it to you all. However today is not the day! Trust me please; just give him some time to think about some things. It was not his fault it was mine; it's always been mine.

I could see the many questions that everyone wanted to ask. However they respected me enough not to bombard me tonight at least.

"Taha Aki, are you ok?' My angel Leah spoke.

Grabbing her in my arms, I replied. "I will always be ok, when I can feel you safe in my arms"

Sorry guys this is as far as I can go this time. I am still trying to figure where everyone is going to fit in. I hope you liked it this far? Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leah's Point of View**

Why does this always happen to me? Where does Sam get off hitting my imprint? Sam could of hurt him, and then I would have killed him!  
"Taha Aki, are you alright? I asked looking for any signs of injuries on his body.

"I'm fine Leah, it's alright." He places his arms around me in a deep hug. I can feel my body melting by his touch.

As everything got back to normal, at least as normal is it could, I saw tears run down Emily face. She was trying to hide them from everyone. I felt so bad for her, Sam still hadn't come back from wherever he went and she was falling apart. I got up from the log I was sitting on, and made my way over to her.

"Emily, you look like you need to talk to someone. Will you please take a walk with me?" I asked her as gently as I could.

As she looked up at me, I recognized the face she made. I had made the same one when Sam left me for her. Her face was pure hurt and sorrow. Torn between loving him and hating him.

"Sure, Leah we can take a walk" She spoke in a whisper. If it wasn't for my wolf hearing, I was sure I would have missed what she said.

As we started to walk away from everyone, I put my arm around her shoulder; pulling her in tightly. Even after everything we had been through, she was still my family; and I still loved her like a sister. It hurt me to see her so broken.

"He still loves you still Leah." She told me as soon as we were out of everyone's earshot.

"Emily, he loves you. He is your soul mate, not mine." It seemed to be the only reply I could give back to her. I had lost all ability to speak.

"No, he may have imprinted on me, but he never really was mine. At night when he was sleeping, Sam would call out your name. It always followed with "I have always loved you, Leah.' Don't you see? Tonight was more then he could bare. It's you that he wants, it was never me!" She spoke, rubbing her face that had free falling tears running down.

I didn't know what to say to her. I cried over Sam every night, for years. Once I knew about it, I prayed that somehow the imprint would of been broken, and he would be free to love me again. The strange thing was that even after I did imprint, I still loved Sam; I loved him more then a friend should love a friend.

"Emily..." I started.

"No! Leah! Don't you see? I wish all this never happened. I wish we all just lived normal lives. Hell, if we still were normal, I wouldn't look like this!"

She reached to her face, her trembling fingers running down the scars on her face.

"Sam loves you." I protested.

Suddenly I was not so sure. Sam had always loved me in his own way, but until now I was sure it was not romantic in any way. But as Emily continued to talk, I began to question everything. Could Sam still love me, even though the fates seemed to want to separate us?

**Sam's Point of View**

I was standing in my bedroom, watching Emily sleep. My whole body ached for me to go hold her, to make everything better. It killed me to hurt her, first by the scars and now this. I was a monster; I did not deserve any form of happiness.

I decided to go for a walk in the woods. For a while it seemed pointless, but eventually I found myself at Leah's house. I was standing outside her window, looking up at the dim light that filtered out of the window. Once again, my mind was torn. Leah was the love of my life, but Emily was my soul mate. The lines between those two seemed to blur until they were so distorted, it didn't seem as if they existed in the first place.

Suddenly I was faced with a new choice. Did I try to break my imprint and follow my heart? Or do I stay with Emily and wonder what my life could be like?

I made my decision and I could not turn back now. I watched as Leah walked to her window, my modern day Juliet, and I knew what I had to do.

**Leah's Point of View**

Taha Aki was staying at my mom's house. It was nice that I was allowed to come back home after everything that had happened with the Cullen's. It was a little awkward to be back in La Push.

Taha Aki was sleeping peacefully, but my mind was still restless with the things Emily had told me today. I was beginning to wonder if imprints were really as binding as the legends said they were. Quil's situation with Claire sprang to mind. Her cared for her like a sister. There was nothing romantic there.

I pushed the questions out of my mind. I was sure that I was in love with Taha Aki. But then once, not that long ago, I believed that Sam loved me. All this brought more questions to my mind, and I got up. Taha Aki hadn't been human for years, and I guessed he needed the sleep. It had been a crazy day for him. It had been crazy for me, but I could not sleep.

The window was open, so I got up to close it. My gaze brushed over the forest, and the wind pulled my hair back.

"Bhaki." He muttered in his sleep.

I heart sank. He was my imprint and yet he still had the third wife on his mind. Suddenly I needed some space. I jumped out the window, landing softly on the grass outside.

"Leah?" I heard someone say.

"Sam?" I whispered back.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hey." I replied awkwardly.

"Are you crying?"

I raised a shaking hand to my face; the warm tears betraying my emotions.

"Yeah. But I'm alright." I said softly. "I guess. What are you doing here anyway?"

Sam closed the distance quickly. I forgot how long his legs were.

"Leah." He whispered, his voice burning. "I can't live with out you anymore. I love you. It's always been you."

Before I had a chance to reply, his lips were pressed to mine. Hard and forceful; hidden passion building to the surface. For about four seconds I was happy, until then reality hit like a bitch. I pushed him away.

"This... This is wrong!" I growled.

"Leah... Please. Just please. Think about it." Sam said before disappearing into the night.

I hope you like this chapter. We are going to have some more drama coming soon. I have not been able to update this story like I wanted to. I have found a new co-writer for it. Kennedy Strider Cullen. Updates will come sooner. I also wanted to let you that I am in the process of some medical problems. I have to have another kidney surgery in two weeks. I am on a lot of pain pills and this does effect my writing. So until next time, please be so kind and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that I have not update in a long time. I am still recovering from everything. So I want to thank everyone for being so patient. This was also co-written by Kennedy Cullen, who once again has changed her middle name! What a rock star ;) *Kenny says hi!*

**Leah's Point Of View**

I have wanted to have Sam choose me for the past few years now. Why did I need to imprint for him to wake up and see what was right in front of him, all this time.

Taha Aki was still sleeping in my house. He shouldn't have to deal with all this just because of me. I found my soul mate, so why was I wasting my time and still thinking about Sam.

"Leah" Taha Aki called in a tired voice.

"I'm right here!" I called, deciding the door was a better option and running back up the stairs.

When I walked into the guest bedroom, I just paused to get a good look at him. He was so beautiful, everything radiating from him. In his eyes I could see the leader he once was. I didn't know what to say to him after everything that had just happened with my ex-lover. Did he know that Sam had just been here? I didn't have time to ponder the thought as he pulled me down on the bed next to him. He closed his eyes and held me tight.

"I love you, Leah." He finally told me, as he started kissing me down my neck.

My mind went blank, the only thought I had was about getting lost in his kisses.

As he made his way back to my mouth, his hands ran down towards my stomach. He started playing with my shirt around my waist. The next thing that I remember is that he was kissing my bare stomach, my shirt discarded on the floor.

Finally after our three-hour make out session, things were winding down.

"I'm sorry," He told me. "I just can't stop kissing you. Every part of you taste so good."

I really couldn't help it; I just started laughing like a little school girl. Then the mood changed. He looked at me with such deep eyes.

"I know that Sam was here tonight, and you should know I'm not mad at you. I know that you have a lot of history when it comes to him. I can't change the past, but I want to be your future. I just need to know what role you want me to be in your future. I have already shown you what type of relationship I would like to have with you. Lee, I am going to give you all the time you need to figure out which one of us you really want to be with."

I didn't know what to say to him. Here he was, giving me the chance to make the choice between my two boys for myself. I wanted to run into his arms and never let him go. The other part of me knew that if I did do that then, I would really have no closure to my long history with Sam. I needed to know for myself who I really wanted to be with.

**Tahi Aki Point Of View**

I hated Sam. I hated him, with all my being. He had jeopardized my relationship with my imprint once before, in a different lifetime. I wished that I had come back to La Push sooner than I did. If I did, then Sam and Leah would of never had the history that they did have. I wanted Leah to never regret the decision she had to make, to be with me. But if I had to force her to choose, I was almost sure that this time it would not be me. That was why I had to give her the choice. Even though we imprinted on each other, it didn't mean that we would get to be lovers.

I wanted to show Leah what it was going to be like to be in my arms for the rest of her life when I seduced her. In a way, I also was being very selfish because I could smell Sam on her lips, in her hair and on her skin. I wanted to show her that whatever Sam could do, I could do better. And from her reaction, I was sure I could be better to what Sam had been for her.

Now the only thing that I could do was wait, and pray that that at the end of this, Leah would become my wife once again.

**Sam's Point Of View**

Kissing Leah had felt so right; I didn't really know how to explain it. For a brief moment in time nothing else mattered to me, except her. I knew that in some complex, confused way she had felt it too. I had so many problems to try and deal with. How was I going to deal with everything?

I love Emily, but she is not my Leah. The love that I feel for Emily has changed, and now it's only friendship. I know that I should be everything that Emily needs me to be, but , It never have been anything more than a disaster. Since Leah joined Jake's pack, I couldn't get her out of my head. I needed to be in her life just as I wanted her in mine.

I had made the biggest mistake in the world when I left her for Emily.

I would spend the rest of my natural life time, as well as the next to try and make it up to her.

I walked back into my house. Everything was dark, so I felt around to try and find the light switch. Suddenly, everything was bathed in clear, yellow light.

"Hello, Sam." Emily said, sounding like she was crying.

Once again, every part of me wanted to rush over to her. To hold her and promise that everything would be fine. But somehow, I couldn't make myself move, let alone talk.

"Where did you go?" Emily asked me.

"I... I needed some time to think." I lied.

"You went to see Leah, didn't you?"

"Yes." After everything, I couldn't lie to Emily. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too." Emily whispered. "I know I can't be anything like Leah was to you. But you're not even working at it! You're not even trying."

I shook my head. "I don't know what to do!"

Emily came over and hugged me. We sank to the floor, both of us sobbing.

"We'll work something out." Emily whispered. "We'll work something out."

She lifted her head and started kissing my neck. It felt so wrong, but I closed my eyes and pictured it was Leah.

I promise that updates will come faster from now on. This is only the beginning, drama is going to begin next chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to hit the green button and review. PLEASE!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Written by jblc77 &**

**Kennedy needs so love, people! Drop her a line ;)**

**Leah's Point of View**

I had a lot of things to think about for the last few days. Shocking enough, I had even managed not to phase for a few days. The last thing I needed to do was open my mind up to a bunch of boys, allowing my pack to see every single one of my jumbled thoughts. I wanted some alone time to think long and hard about the decisions that I had to make in the near future. My thinking brought me to second beach, where I began to walk slowly. I started thinking about what my future was going to be like. I guess it all really depended on the man that I choose. But the trouble came in when I could see myself with either one of them. Sam had always had my heart, ever since I was a little girl. He knew me inside and out. I never really had to tell him how I was feeling, he just knew. It killed me when we broke up. Now he wanted me back; my life could be perfect once again. My thoughts bitterly drifted on Emily. She was so heartbroken (Sam was never good holding a poker face) and she had to know what was going on. I wanted to tell her that I didn't want Sam anymore, but we both would know that it would be a lie.

Taha Aki, was chosen to be my soul mate. I understand the power of imprinting, and how that one day we would need to create the next generation of wolves. I always told myself that I would never find my imprint, being the only girly wolf. Now that I had, I was putting him through the worse kind of hell. When we kissed, it was like magic. I could see in his eyes how much he truly loved me. The only question was if I could have a real future with him, or if I would be stuck living in the past with Sam.

"Leah!" Jake yelled from down the beach walking towards me.

"Great timing, oh almighty alpha!" I said, while rolling my eyes.

"What are you doing out here Leah?" He asks looking around to see if I brought anyone with me.

"I'm alone, Jake. I just wanted to have some time to myself and think about some things. Alone!" I practically yelled at him, while I started walking down the beach.

"Great, I will go with you."

My word, he was so annoying sometimes. I know that he wouldn't order me to tell him what was going on; but I swear, the packs were sometimes worse than a group of gossiping teenage girls.

We started walking silently down the beach. I knew that I needed to speak to someone or I was going to go insane. There was a person that I have always gone to when I had any issues. It was my father, but now he was gone. I really needed to trust someone else. Jake was always good about controlling his thoughts, especially around the others.

"What do you want to know Jacob? Just tell me so we can save me some time." I whispered to him, trying not to let him know how fragile I am at this minute.

He smiled, laughing at the face that I was making.

"Tell me what you want to tell me, Lee! All I know is that you have not been yourself the last few days. I am not as stupid as you take me for. I know why you're hiding out."

"I am **not** hiding out, Jacob Black! I just want some time to myself. Is that too much to ask?" I growled to him, speeding my pace back up.

Jacob froze in the sand. "Leah!" He began, "I hear both your boys; verbally and their thoughts. I sort of know what the they are going through right now. All I know about you is that you haven't phased in a while. So I am just worried where your head is at."

"My head is still on my body, Alpha boy." I told him, slapping the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you, Lee. You are still part of my pack, no matter how much of a pain in the ass you are." He told me grabbing my arm swinging me around to look into my eyes.

"Oh, so now you go and be all alpha on me." I challenge him. "Where were you before all this shit happened?"

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that! This is a first for me, Lee. I've never really had to deal with pack conflict before." He took a breath and calmed down. "It's just sometimes, I still think that this whole imprinting thing is a curse. I love Nessie with all of my life and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. But the second I saw her my choice was taken away from me. Now I will have to spend the rest of my life phasing just so I can be with her. I am going to have to watch all my friends and family die before my eyes, time after time. I guess what I am saying is I sometimes wish that I had your choice."

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say to him. I never really thought what Jacob was going to have to go through just to be with Nessie. I could start to see that maybe he would understand more than I had originally given him credit for.

I explained everything that I was going through to him. He listened without questioning me. Slowly, I was beginning to put all my trust into my alpha. In the end, he told me that I did have a hard choice to make, but it was my choice. He also told me not to rush anything because in the end all I would get is one choice and after that I would I have to live with my decisions.

His final advice: go out with both of them and follow my heart.

**I know this is short, but next chapter is Leah telling them her decision, and going out with both of them. Please remember I am not an Emily fan. So I am sorry if the next few chapters will bother you.**

**If you want to see something on the date, please let me know. Like always please hit the green review button. If you don't, chapter come up really slow, because I don't think anyone is reading this!**


	10. Chapter 10

_In Mike Newton's words "She is alive!" I am so sorry to not update this story sooner. I had some family things that came up. Also school was killing me, I just didn't have the time to write. This chapter is going to be on the short side, but I need to get back in the writing mode for all of my stories again. _

**Leah's point of view**

After leaving Jacob on the beach I really began to think about what he said to me. I t know deep down in my heart who I would choose if I didn't have to worry about this imprinting magic. I remember a week ago how bad I wanted to have someone imprint on me. Now I feel trapped, and every thing that I do is being watched over by everyone else.

My mind wondered over to Emily, and how she was feeling. I have experienced myself it firsthand when Sam left me for her. Pausing for a second, I realized that if the vampires didn't come back Sam and I would already of been married, with children of our very own already. Could I take him away from her, like she did to me? The scary part of answering that question to myself was the answer. Yes! Yes I could do that to her, without a second thought about it. Sure it would hurt her, but you know what they say about karma. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the bond that the two of them shared; broke are friendship up beyond repair at this point. My father always told me to go after what I really wanted in life. "It not worth having if you not willing to fight for it." So I think that I am going to take Jacobs advice and go out on some real dates with both of them, and see whom I really wanted to be with for the rest of my life. The choice is mine for once in my life and I, Leah Clearwater was not going to waste it.

Getting to the back door I was greeted by Seth and his 20 questions. I just gave him a kiss on the cheek, and told him we would talk in the morning. I was so tired I needed to lay down a bit for some much needed sleep.

Jacob's Point of View

After speaking to Leah on the beach tonight, I thought that I would have a nice little chat with both of these guys. I knew where Taha Aki head was, after all I did imprint. I knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his imprint. Sam on the other hand imprinted on Emily, but somehow wanted my beta still. I couldn't wrap my head around the thought of leaving Nessie, or giving her up. I wanted to see what was going on in his head, because I refuse to have Leah hurt twice from him.

When I got to the edge of the woods by his house, I could see Emily washing the dishes with tear in her eye. Sam was in the room, but made no move to try to comfort her. I called out his name and he was out by me in a few seconds.

"What's up Jake, is there a problem?" He asked with a concerned voice. I could see his eye scan the forest for any sign of danger.

"No! There is no danger but I wanted to talk to you, about some things. Come take a walk we me." I said leading him deep in the woods.

After walking for about five minutes, we came upon a small creek. I sat down, and he followed my example.

Before he could usher a word I began. "Sam what are you doing? I just don't get it you imprinted on Emily, and you are still going after Leah. Leah was not chosen for you, Emily was. Why are you screwing around with destiny?" I asked.

Sam just looked at me; I can't even explain it completely. He had this torn look on his face. He kept cracking his knuckles, and his eyes shut down completely.

"I don't know what to say to you Jacob? Destiny chooses Emily for me, but some small part of me never was completely happy with it. When Leah first phased, as ridiculous as this sounds, I was so happy. I got her back in my life again, it made me feel complete, like she would always in some way be tied to me. Deep down I knew it would upset her even more so I never thought about it when you guys were around me. Now with Taha Aki around I am going to loose her for good. The man in me is shouting out to rip his head off, and claim what is mine. What has always had been mine. That's one of the reasons that I haven't phased. I don't want to have the other guys hear the battle I am fighting. The wolf in me chooses Emily as a mate. The man in me has always only chose Leah. Right now the man is winning the war, and at this point if Leah choose me, I will make this promise to never phase again. I won't hurt her a second time, I just wish I had listened to the man side of me before, and never let her go the first time." Sam says picking up a rock throwing it in the water.

I didn't know what to say to him. I could see in his eyes that he was speaking completely the truth to me. I didn't know how he was fighting the imprint like this, but somehow he was managing to do it.

"Jake, I still love her. I am not ready to never to be an us, again." Sam whispers to me.

"I talked to her tonight Sam. She is having a hard time, even with the imprint in letting you completely go again. I suggested that she date the both of you, and let her heart choose the man she wants to be with." As I told him this, he eye's sparkled in hope.

A short while later, after some small talk about nothing really important I left to talk to Taha Aki. I felt that I owed it to him to give some advance warning about what I knew Leah was going to do. I just hoped that Leah in the end would make the right decision for herself. Whatever decision that she made. One on these guys hearts would be broken in half.

_Well this is where I am ending it for now. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about Sam, and Leah choice to date the both of them. Updates will come sooner. I really would like to see at least five reviews for this chapter. Even if you are reading this a couple of days later, please review I like knowing people are reading this. No flames please. _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! It made me feel really good. **_

Leah Point of View

Waking up in the morning I just laid in bed thinking about both of the guys in my life. They were so different yet the same.

Sam was the guy that I had grown up with for all of my life. He had been like a big brother to me when I needed him to be. He became my best friend when I turned eight years old. When we were teens we started dating. He has always been the first love of my life.

Taha Aki was a legend that I was told of since I could crawl. As a kid I remembered that I would look up to the stars and ask for his help with different things. I can even remembering how I wanted to be as strong as the third wife. The only problem that I see was the fact that I really didn't know him, as a person. I needed the time to get to know the man he really is. I needed to really spend time talking to him, and getting to know him inside and out.

The phone rings, and I get released out of my trance.

"Hello" I answered.

"Good morning Leah, What are you doing today?" Sam voice asks me.

"Sleeping in for the next four hours, maybe more." I joke to him.

"Well sorry but there has been a change in your plans. I am going to come over and get you in an hour. We are going to go out and do something, so please be ready to go." Sam asks in his sexist voice.

When he uses that tone with me, it runs shivers down my whole body. I silently yell at my body for betraying me like this again.

"Lee, Lee I see you soon, I can't wait. Talk to you later." He whispers, hanging up the phone.

Hanging up the phone myself, I start to close my eyes again. Then I realize that I am really going to be just us hanging out again. I manage to grab my only nice jeans and shirt that I have left and get into the shower.

I just finish styling my hair, when I hear the doorbell ring. Seth yells up to me that Sam's here for me. With one last look myself in the mirror, I walk out the room.

Sitting down on the loveseat was Sam with Seth, Embry, and Quil, glaring at him, from across the room.

Walking with him out of the house. I hear three warning growls, from the guys; completely directed to him.

"What is that all about?" I asked him

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He lies to me.

"Sure you don't, it must be just another day; when three other wolves growl at you." I replied smiling.

"Yep! Just another day! Did I tell you how beautiful you look today Leah, you smell so good. What perfume are you wearing." Sam remarks looking my body up and down.

"Thanks, for the complement. The fragrance is called soap; it comes in a very inexpensive box, sold almost everywhere here in La Push." I add, trying not to giggle at him.

I could see him blush at my comment. Now this was the Sam that I remembered. He was the boy from next door again, who always had a tint of red with me around.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as we got into his car.

"Hmm! Well I would tell you but it would ruin the surprise." He smirks, reaching for a blindfold to cover my eyes.

"Wait! What are you doing Sam?" I yell out trying to remove it from my eyes.

"There will be none of that Lee! It's a surprise for you, now don't be difficult with me." He tells me picking my hand up to kiss it.

He starts the car and reaches over to grab my hand again. However this time he doesn't let it go.

The drive to the destination took about an hour. He turned on the CD player full of the love songs that I made for him when we were together. I just closed my eyes remembering again how good we were together, and jut how romantic he could be.

When the car stopped he got out of the car, and came around to me.

"Just a few more minutes and you can take that off." He told me, as we began walking together.

Coming to a stop, he places a kiss on my left cheek, and takes off the blindfold.

The sight takes my breath away. Sam is standing next to a hot air balloon. Since I was a little girl, I always wanted to go on one; my father and I even made reservations for it. Unfortunately, he passed away before we could make the trip.

"Sam, you didn't?" I squealed

"But I did, I know that you always wanted to go. Wanted to be original, and well you don't get to do this everyday." He told me smiling as he helped me in.

Looking at the sights, with Sam's arms around me was out of this world. The ride itself was great but the best of it all was the fact that it was him that I was sharing this moment with.

After the ride we walked over to the playground of the park; where we sat on the swings together. I couldn't get the smile off of my face.

"Leah, I know that I have not always been there for you like I should have been. I want to make that up to you now. I know in my heart that it was you I was meant to be with. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Leah if you'll have me." He says slowly getting off the swing bending down on one knee he pulls out a box in his hands. "I asked you this question once and you gave me a answer. I am not going to ask you that question again today, because I know you can't answer it now. I do want to give you something that once belonged to you. I never got rid of it; I just couldn't give it up. I am just going to hand you the box to keep it safe for me. Hopefully one day you will put it on your finger, and I can call you my sole mate again Lee Lee."

I felt the tears fall down on my face. At this point I couldn't even speak, to save my life. Here my Sam just asked me something, without asking me something.

Spending a few more hours at the park we drove home. As he walked over to my front door, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips very softly. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer in for a deeper one.

Next chapter will be the date with Taha Aki, and a surprise visit with Emily. Please review it makes me happy…


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the review! Please keep them coming. **

**LPOV**

"LEAH CLEARWATER GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I heard Emily yell to me from the downstairs.

"Great way to start my day." I thought to myself. I knew that I was going to have to face her soon, but I didn't think it would be at eight in the morning. I figured that I better get up before all of La Push heard her yelling.

As I made my way down the stairs, I tried to remain as calm as I could. The last thing that anyone needed was Emily to have more scares.

"You have some serious explaining to do Leah. Why the hell were you out on a date with my finance last night! She yelled out in anger at me. He arms, and body was shaking; if I didn't know better I would say the girl was ready to phase herself.

"I believe that he was my finance first Emily! I think that you need to talk to Sam about this not me. I told her, trying to keep my own voice down.

"No, I am talking to you Leah! How can you even think about doing this to me? Sam imprinted on me, you had your chance with him. Destiny chose him for me; not you! I don't know what kind of game you are playing but this is ending now! Do you understand me?" Se said as she picked up one of my mothers plants and threw it at me.

I was seeing red at this point. I felt the need to phase and rip her head off. I have no idea how I managed to gain control of myself again; but I did.

"Emily" I began speaking again. "Yes I did go out with Sam last night. We still have feeling for each other, and for once in my life, I am not going to look out for anyone but myself. He may have imprinted on you, but he never was forced to love me. He chose to love me from his own free will. He still loves me, with his own free will. I don't know where this is going to lead us, but I am not going to walk away from him." I stopped talking when I realized that Taha Aki walked into the room with Seth.

Seth looked very uncomfortable; the look on his face was complete horror. Taha Aki face held a perfect poker face on it.

Before I could say anything to the both of them Emily once again spoke up. "Taha Aki how do you feel about all this? Leah is your imprint after all. Why don't you tell her how much it's got to be killing you; to watch her make a fool of herself around my Sam."

Seth feeling the heat of the moment stepped out of the room as quickly as possible. Leaving all eyes on Taha Aki, and his answer.

"Hearts are funny things Emily. I can't force Leah to be with me, which is something that I would never do to her. When she chooses I hope that it will be me. Imprinting took me a long time to understand myself. Normally it means that the two people were made for each other. The difference is that it is not natural now. See when Leah phased for the first time the spirits changed. Because of this change, that allowed Bhakti to come back in the form of Leah, imprinting rules don't apply to her, as they would apply to anyone else. Leah, and Bhakati are tied together in spirit world. The first minute that Leah saw me it was more of Bhakti spirit in her that imprinted back to me, and less of Leah herself. Which means that her imprint on me can be broken, but my imprint on her, will be forever strong. The reason that Sam can still see Leah as the girl that he still loves is because if Bhakati spirit was not in her, then he would of imprinted on her to start with. Leah is going to have to just follow her heart and let it tell her who she wants to be with." Taha Aki explains whispering the last sentence.

"You're not going to fight Sam for her?" Emily asks him in disbelief.

"Yes! With everything that I got! I am not going to give up easily." I am in love with her, and I am going to show her why I think she would be happy with me." Taha Aki responded with deep emotions.

Emily just turned to me, putting her hand on throat and said "Leah Sam's mine, I am going to fight for him. Taha Aki imprinted on you, take him and leave us the hell alone." She finished saying as she walked out the door slamming it hard.

Quickly there was Tahi Aki hand on my shoulder asking me If I was ok. I just shook my head and told him that I would talk to him tonight. As I ran back up to my room, I had a lot of thinking about what he just said about imprinting to me.

I don't know how long I was sitting on my bed in a daze before Seth knocked on my door.

"You ok Leah?" He asked so concerned as he sat next to me on the bed.

"I wish, I knew" Was my only answer back to him.

Kissing me on my forehead was his response, as he left my room that latter night. We really talked about a lot of things, Seth may be a lot of things but he is the best little brother anyone ever had.

_**I know that I said that they were going to go on a date but, I am needed to explain the imprinting situation first so you can start to see the difference between our little love triangle. Don't forget to review! Please tons of you read this but never review, let me know how it is. Just no flames please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

I never wanted to put up one of these notes. So I am very sorry that I have to. I have been in the hospital, and finally recovering from a kidney operation. I didn't forget my stories that I am currently writing. I just need some more time. I promise that I will complete them.

Jamie


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this took so long! I am getting back to all my stories now! Thank for hanging in there with me!

After Seth left my room, I got up and started to get dressed for my date. I spent a long time in my closet cursing myself for only having jeans, and tee shirts. I finally found a dress in the back of my closet and but it on. The only problem I soon realized that that I had gotten taller and was much shorter then it should be. Oh well I guess I know where his eyes are going to be tonight. I thought to myself slipping out a little giggle. Finishing with my hair and make-up I looked at the clock and it was 7pm. Time to go thought as I walked down the stairs.

"Leah you look beautiful! Wow" Tahi Aki told me standing up from his chair with a dozen of white roses.

"Thank you, I said spinning around in my dress." I loved how his eyes were popping out of his head from my movement.

"You do look lovely Leah." Charlie, and Sue said together.

"Here let me take those flowers for you. I will put them in your room." My mother said taking the flowers upstairs.

"Well, princess are you ready to leave." Tahi Aki asked holding out his hand to me.

Nodding I grabbed his hand. I noticed that he had a nice pair of dress pants on, and a short leave silk baby blue shirt.

"Old Quil borrowed me his car for tonight. I wanted to take you to dinner." He told me opening the driver's seat for me. "Sorry I have to let you drive. They didn't have cars around the last time that I had legs.

Giggling I got in and started heading out of La Push. The car ride was very short. We listened to some music, and he was shocked at just what we call music these days.

"I just don't get it." He finally said, "People pay money to buy this stuff, they are either yelling, or swearing, or even just talking really fast!"

Looking over at his face I couldn't help but crack up, with the look of confusion on his face. I realized this really must be a culture shock to him. The only music he must be use to is the birds singing.

Finally we arrived to the restaurant. He got out quickly and opened the car door for me. Taking my hand he walked up the stairs and told the host we were there.

I saw surprised when we were escorted into a private room. It was small but decorated beautifully. Takings our seats the waitress brought out two menu's and we ordered.

"Leah, thank you for coming out with me tonight and getting to know me better. I know that with everything that is going on with this little love triangle it can't be easy for you. I just want to make sure that you are always happy. I want to be the man that makes you happy. I will be anything that you want me to be. I just want you to look at me the way that I see you." He finally said.

"How do you want me to look at you?" I asked

"To be honest, I want you to see me as the best choice for you. I want to spend my life with you in my arms. I lost you once, and I don't want to ever have to go through that again." He finished smiling at me.

"That is what I am having trouble with. See when I am with you it feels like I am a different person. I am not your old wife I am Leah. We are two different people, and I know that you see her in my eyes but we are not the same person. How can I ever be sure that it's really me, and not her that you are seeing?" I questioned him, trying to understand what he was actually thinking.

I know that it does look that way to you my Leah. Try to understand that we imprint for life. If she was not part of you I wouldn't of imprinted. She came back to me through your body. Just life Sam came back as my old friend. Had I of died, and not stayed alive all these years we would not of had these problems. You would of fell in love with me in the beginning. I would have been someone else." As he looked down at his plate of food, trying to avoid my eyes.

" Tell me one more thing please then we will leave this subject alone for the rest of the night. If what you are saying is true, that she is part of me, but different people. If it was not like that would Sam of imprinted on just me. Is Sam my alone sole mate." I asked really wanting to know the answer.

I could see a tear rolling down his eyes when he answered me "Yes he would of imprinted on you, not Emily." He said so softly.

As I promised we talked about a lot of different things after that. When we were done with dinner, we took a walk on the beach, holding hands. I did feel safe with him, and honestly did have a great time.

After we came home that night I sat up in my room with only one thing on my mind. Sam would of imprinted on me. Which of our true loves were going to win. I could feel her pulling me to Tahi Aki, the other part of me would always pull me to Sam. I have a choice to make. With that I had a thought I never wanted to have. I needed to talk to someone that I hated. Jumping out my window I was going to find the one girl who would understand just how I was feeling. Good thing Bella never sleeps anymore!

Well here is where I am going to leave the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. Update are going to be coming sooner I promise. Review please!

L


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it has taken so long to write a chapter for this story. I have had some things going on in my life that I had to deal with. Surgery again and a very sick family member. However I am back and here is your next chapter. This is the filter chapter the last chapter will be long and the end of it. **

**Leah's Point of View**

Well I have had a lot of stupid idea's in my past but this is just about the most stupid one I have come up with. Bella Cullen and I are going to have to have a heart to heart about some things.

Arriving at their door I was about to knock when Edward open it for me. " Hello Leah, Bella will be right down. " He said with a amused face. "Don't worry about it you will end up making the right decision for you." he added reading my mind.

"Hey Leah" Bella called walking sown the stairs.

Looking around the room again I asked if she was ready to go. we were just going to go for a short walk today.

"So Bella asked finally what do you want to ask me. I know that I was never your favorite person." She added in a light but questioning tone.

"Well I am sure Jake has been keeping everyone up to date with what is going on with my love life. He is worse then any girl when it comes to the latest gossip. I swear between him and Quil I am not sure which one is worse. Anyway I have two great guys and I don't know what to do. You had the same problem and I wanted to know how you came to your decision, I know you loved them both and just how did you decide.

"Leah!" Bella started. "What you are asking me is not just black and white as much as it looks like it was. I made a hard choice. I also had to decide just what I wanted and I made the decision based on who I really wanted. Yes I loved both of them but the truth of the matter is when I closed my eyes I could only see one person Edward in my arms for the rest of my life. You need to ask yourself who you Leah want to spend your life with. Make your decision for you and only you. Don't let anyone tell you what to do because you are not going to be able to get a redo on this."

"Part of me is scared that I am going to make the wrong choice Bella. Who I want and who I belong with are well two different people." I said softly with tears forming in my eyes.

After A little more talking I left. For the first time I realize that this was real and one of these guys would be my future everything. After walking around for a bit. I sat down in the middle of the forest and closed my eyes. I needed to think and for once I am going to make a decision for me and only me.

**The next chapter is going to be the last. It will be long and I have not decided yet who she is going to choose. Update by the end of the week. Thanks for sticking with me. **


	16. Chapter 16

At first I was going to do two chapters I wanted to finish this story so I just did one. I hope that you like it and please it's the last chapter so even if you never reviewed please do so.

Leah's POV

I was no closer to my decision then I was earlier. The talk with Bella really helped me realize some things about myself that I somehow lost the last few days. slowly I got up ready to make my way back to my house.

"Leah!" Emmett yelled out to me. "Got a few minutes for a lone stranger that wants to talk to you about something that happened to him a long time ago.

I was taken back for a few seconds. It is not like I have never talked to him before. It's just out of the whole Cullen family serious and Emmett are never in the same conversation, or even sentence. I decided to stay and hear him out, why not humor him.

Looking over at me he sat down in the grass, and motioned me to join him. "Leah I am going to tell you a story about myself that no-one not even Rose knows" He began.

Flashback

When I was alive it was a different time period then today. Men and woman had many different ways of looking at relationships and what they really mean to them back then. Woman wanted to have nice homes and children running around the house. Men wanted to have a large family work and just enjoy life in general. you didn't date for years break up, and hook up with someone else, like they do now.

My parents were working class people. My fathers best friend lived a few houses down the street from us. They had the must beautiful girl Sara that my human eyes have ever seen. From the first time I laid eyes on her I knew that she was going to be mine. Mind you I had told my parents this at age six. they both had a good laugh at me, telling me I was much to young to know what I wanted.

Growing up Sara and I did everything together. We played laughed, cried and even fought sometimes.

There is nothing in the world that I wouldn't have done for that girl, and she knew it. I won't go intro many details about our relationship because even after all these years it hard to talk about it to someone else.

Anyway three months before we were going to get married I want into the woods to get some wood for are heater. I turned around and there stood the bear that would take my life. That was the day that I had met Rose.

After I got changed I had a lot of thinking to do. I managed to take a little longer then Bella to learn control over myself. I felt like I turned into a monster, and wished a few time that I was never rescued. How could I live forever, and not have my Sara by my side.

I decided to go back and see Sara and change her to be like me. Well bring her back to have her changed. I figured if she found out then there would be only one choice for her.

I found myself looking at my old house. I saw my mother and father from a distance. They were having a hard time still, but I knew that they would get better. After all they still had my younger sister. Then I looked those few houses down and I saw her just sitting on the front porch. I was about to call her when I say her friend call out to her from down the street.

She got up and I saw the sun in her hair and the smile on her face when she looked down at the baby in her friends stroller.

I sat around like you did, well like you are. I thought of many things all day. I was having feeling for Rose but I have not acted on them yet. I asked myself what I wanted, who I wanted? I loved Sara, but my live was so different now then it was before. i would be dragging her into a world that she would have to leave everyone she had ever loved. She would loose out of the chances that she had with being a mom or getting the house, and the hardest. in order for however to be with me she would loose the one thing that I would also listen to; her heartbeat. I knew that even like this a vampire she would love me. The question was did I love her enough to let her go and let her be happy without me.

End of Flashback

"Well Leah I guess you know what decision I made." Emmett said grabbing my hand. "You have many choices in your life to make. I know this choice looks hard at the moment but it is really simple."

"I wish I felt like that, I really do". Was my reply back.

Suddenly he was laughing at me. "Leah I can't believe you said that, I hate to break it to you girl but I have been around you enough to know just who you will choose. Deep down so does everyone else. That is why everyone is freaking out at you. Leah your one of the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure to know. I don't mean physical, either. I just don't understand how you don't see it in yourself Leah. I said what I needed to say to you. I am going to leave and let you get back to whatever you were going to do.

"Emmett wait I have a question for you." I asked while standing back up.

"Yes?" He said looking at me with that silly little grin of his.

"Did you ever stop and think that you may have made the wrong decision? If you could go back in time, would you change your mind and change Sara." I asked really wanting to know

"No I honestly don't think that I would if I could go back. this is not the life that I wanted for her. This is a totally different world. You know that as well as I do. The man i was then is different from the man that I am now. I hope that you understand it's kind of hard for me to explain. In that former life Sara and I were perfect for each other. In this after life Rose is my everything. She fills the void that I felt when I first changed. We started as friends, then best friends, and now she is the woman that I would do anything for, and be anyone for. I love her with all of my life. Sara in this life wouldn't be the same for me. I need someone to be able to keep me in check and have a worse temper then me.

"I get it" I said. Sam would be my Sara.

"Wrong!" He said rolling his eyes at me. Sam is not Sara, and you are not me. Unlike me you really get to make this choice. You are human as much as you like to think you are not. but, only you can listen to your own heart. Forget all about the imprinting for a minute. Better yet finally ask yourself which guy really loves you for you. Close your eyes who is the first person that you see? Who is the first person you want to run to and tell him how your day went? Who do you want to see give you the support that you will need. I guarantee you will see the person that you heart already belongs to."

I did do what he asked I closed my eyes and saw the face that held all the answers to my questions.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled running close to us. "Leave Leah alone she unlike you has to make a choice. I am sure that she don't want to deal with your craziness right now!"

Laughing in a good nature way he turned to look at me one more time. "See even that can't make me rethink my choice. I will talk to you soon." With that he ran towards his wife to go hunting.

Emmett really gave me much more to think about. I learned a lot of different things about him. I would even go as far as saying that he is in no way as shallow as I thought he was before. The truth was he gave me less to think about and to trust in my own feeling about what was going on. From our conversation I knew who I would choose. the only problem was that I would have to break a heart in the process. The last thing I was wanting to do.

Walking towards my house I could here the yelling between Sam and Taha Aki before I even got to the backyard.

"I have always loved her. How can you tell me she wasn't made for me. I have never loved Emily with the same feeling that I loved Leah. I always felt like there was something missing. You been in my head you know what I am talking about. Imprint or not I am not going to be stupid this time. I am going to be here for Lear as long as she will let me. I am not going to go anywhere anytime soon." Sam yelled in Taha Aki face.

"She was never meant to be with you. I have held my silence for to long now. Leah will and always have been mine. why must you always come around past and present trying to take her away from me." Taha Aki returned the yelling at Sam. He placed his hand on Sam's already shaking chest.

Before I could even yell out to stop them they both changed into their wolf forms. they started fighting each other.

Without thinking I phased into my own wolf form trying to break up the fight. Luckily for me the minute I changed my mom saw me and screamed for Seth and Jacob that were already in the house watching T.V.

Everything in my eyes moved in slow motion. I could see both men fighting for me. I could see their feeling from my own thoughts. They were paying attention only to themselves that they didn't see me. Suddenly when they went for each others throat mine was between them and they both bit down. in the process of this they ripped me apart. Everything just went blank.

Apparently I was out for a few days. When I finally came to Both Sam and Taha Aki keep apologizing to me. lucky for me the wolf in my healed me with out a scar.

What happened when that night shocked me the most. Sam came to me and told me that he wanted me to be happy. He decided that this was all his fault again. I knew that he was replaying what he did to Emily.

"I need to leave for a bit Leah" Sam said. I need to go far away where I can't hurt you anymore. I love you, like you loved me before. I remember Jake telling me that you loved me enough to want me happy. You just didn't want to stick around and see it. Well I can't bear to see it either. I hope that you will get everything that you want in life. Taha Aki is the one that will make you happy." He finished kissing the top of my head.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe "Sam!" I screamed out to me. I love you, I choose you. Don't leave me again, please.

I would like to say that everything worked out between Sam, Taha Aki and me. The truth is I made my choice when I was sixteen years old. I chose Sam then, and I choose him now. Emily well she didn't take the new so well, but that's a whole another story. Taha Aki left La Push, but every now and then I see a wolf watching making sure that I am safe and hopefully not in Sam's arms. I learned one valuable lesson in all this. Love is not worth having if your not willing to fight for it. I fought for Sam with all of my heart. Finally I got what I wanted and needed. My Sam.


End file.
